Dragon Ball Super (manga)
Dragon Ball Super (ドラゴンボール 'Doragon Bōru Sūpā') is a Japanese manga and sequel to the Dragon Ball manga, written by Toyotarō and overseen by Akira Toriyama. The manga began publication in June 2015, serialized in the monthly magazine V-Jump. The manga is also being released in English by Viz Media, which started in May 2017. The manga was being published simultaneously with the production of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Overview Summary The Dragon Ball Super manga picks up the story of Goku and his adventures following the defeat of Majin Buu, but prior to the final chapters involving the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. While an adaptation of Toriyama's outline, it has many story line differences when compared to the two most-recent Dragon Ball Z movies and the Dragon Ball Super anime. Production Akira Toriyama writes plot outlines which Toyotarō uses as a basis for the stories and Toriyama personally helps put the manga together. Toyotarō creates the dialogue and illustrations, expanding, adding, and changing elements from Toriyama's plan as he deems appropriate. Akira Toriyama believes Toyotarō's freedom to change the story makes the final product better. Akira Toriyama also checks through all of Toyotarō's storyboards for the manga, and edits things to make sure everything is correct. To accomplish this, Toyotarō has his draft sent to Toriyama, who goes over it and then sends back parts that he drew himself with corrections to Toyotarō in order to get the final product perfect. Toyotarō also makes sure that his manga follows Toriyama's continuity. Akira Toriyama has a very positive view of Toyotarō's manga, noting that Toyotarō is always accurate when drawing the manga, unlike with the anime where he always has to ask for things to be fixed, and is grateful that Toyotarō is drawing the continuation of his story. He also believes that if the animators for the anime use Toyotarō's manga as a reference it will keep them on track, although this is not possible since the anime release has been further through Super's story since both began production. As the series has progressed Toyotarō has been given more control over the state of Dragon Ball Super, making some additions to the plot overview which have been implemented into both the manga and the anime, such as the appearance of Vegito in the "Future" Trunks Saga. Unlike the anime, the manga does not include an adaptation of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, likely in part due to it already having been partially adapted into manga form (though the events of the movie are still mentioned in the Super manga). In the Tournament of Power Saga's flashback to the events of Frieza's revenge a panel from the Resurrection ‘F’ manga was shown. The Dragon Ball Super manga's volumes are also given their own advertisements, with these ads highlighting them as the sequel to Toriyama's original manga. At the Dragon Ball Tour 2018 section of the 2018 Comic-Con, the Dragon Ball Super manga was said to be the canonical sequel to the original Dragon Ball manga. Story Arcs *God of Destruction Beerus Arc (chapter 1 — chapter 4) *Universe Survival Arc (chapter 27 — ) *Future Trunks Arc (chapter 14 — chapter 26) *God of Destruction Champa Arc (chapter 5 — chapter 13) Volumes Shueisha released the first volume of Dragon Ball Super in Japan on April 14, 2016. It includes chapters 1 through 9. The second volume containing chapters 10 through 15 was released on December 2, 2016. The third volume containing chapters 16 through 20 was released on June 2, 2017. The fourth volume containing chapters 21 through 24 was released on November 2, 2017. The fifth volume was released on March 2, 2018 containing chapters 25 through 28. The sixth volume containing chapters 29 through 32 was released on June 4, 2018. The seventh volume containing chapters 33 through 36 was released on September 4, 2018. Dbs manga vol1 shueisha.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Volume 1: Warriors from Universe 6! Dbs_bog_special_comic.png|Dragon Ball Super Volume 1: Warriors from Universe 6! (Alternate cover) Dbs_vol2_cover.png|Dragon Ball Super Volume 2: The Winning Universe is Decided! DBSV3.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Volume 3: Zero Mortal Project! DBSV4Temp.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Volume 4: Last Chance For Hope DBSV5.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Volume 5: The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks! dbs5_alternate_cover.png|Dragon Ball Super Volume 5: The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks! (Alternate cover) DBSV6.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Volume 6: The Super Soldiers Gather! DBSVol7.png|Dragon Ball Super Volume 7: Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!! English Distribution Viz Media started publishing chapters in English on their official website on June 24, 2016, adding new chapters every two weeks until they caught up with Chapter 22. Since then Viz publishes the latest chapters of the manga on the 21st of each month, only a few days after the chapter has been released in Japan. Viz Media began releasing the collected volumes in English starting in 2017; releasing Volume 1 in May and Volume 2 in December. Volume 3 was released in July 2018. Volume 4 will be released in January 2019. Viz dbs vol1 cover.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Volume 1: Warriors from Universe 6! DBSVol2Eng.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Volume 2: The Winning Universe is Decided! DBSVol3.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Volume 3: Zero Mortal Project! DBSVol4.png|Dragon Ball Super Volume 4: Last Chance For Hope See also *List of Dragon Ball Super manga chapters *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (manga) *Dragon Ball Super'' (anime)